This invention relates to fireplace inserts and particularly to a method and an adaptor for installing a flue liner to the fireplace chimney and to the firebox of the fireplace insert.
In the installation of fireplace insert a flue liner or duct must be provided for the firebox to conduct the exhaust from the firebox of the insert to the chimney of the fireplace. Commonly, an exhaust opening is formed at the top panel of the firebox which will be located below the chimney opening when the firebox is fully inset into the fireplace. A flue liner or duct is installed on the exhaust opening of the firebox and is pushed upwards into the fireplace chimney to ensure that the exhaust gas is directed entirely up into the chimney so that no exhaust gas can leak into the space between the firebox and the fireplace. Such leakage of exhaust gas would return to the room to present a human health hazard. It has been problematic in the installation of the flue liner to the fireplace insert firebox in that there is an extremely little space between the firebox and the fireplace walls once the firebox is inset into the fireplace. Thus it is extremely difficult to maneuver the flue liner into the chimney or to connect it properly to the exhaust opening of the firebox of the fireplace insert.